Who thought allergies were helpful
by Plumlover4ever
Summary: Lin's coughing like crazy and Naru and Mai think he's sick but what happens when she finds out it was really only allergies. NAd his feelings for her. WARNING: There is a LEMON in this story in 2nd chapter. Please if you don't like/ don't want to read ignore the second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Okay I had this in my head forever and here it is. Sorry if it sucks Enjoy

* * *

"Mai tea!" Naru yelled from his office as Mai walked through the front door. Sighing Mai walked to the kitchenette just in time to here coughing coming from Lin's office. Walking over she opened the door to see Lin doubled over in a coughing fit. Not sure if Naru knew about this she ran to his office and slammed his door open.

"Did you know Lin's coughing like crazy? It sounds like he's hacking up a lung."

"Yeah. He's been sick all day. I told him to leave but he won't leave; he won't even rest. He just keeps typing."

"Dang it. I'll see if I can at least get him to take some cough medicine I carry around during this season." And with that Mai went to her desk and grabbed a bottle of red liquid from her bag. (A/N Mai is now 20 so she is an adult and can carry around anything she wants without getting in trouble. Except a gun.) Walking to Lin's office she walked in without knocking and grabbed his chair turning it around suddenly. Caught off guard Lin fell to the floor, landing on his butt. Looking up he saw Mai holding a bottle of cough syrup in her hand.

"Mai. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you at least take this so you won't cough up a lung today. And it might get you to rest. If you're sick you should at least lay down." Kneeling down Mai poured a dose of the liquid into the top and held it towards Lin. "If you don't take it I'll force it down your throat." Not heeding her warning Lin stood up and sat at his chair again. Standing up Mai reached over his shoulder and slammed his computer shut. "I said to take it Lin or I will MAKE you." Still not heeding her warning Lin turned around and glared at her.

"Then make me, Mai." And he did something Mai would never think Lin could do. HE stuck HIS tongue out at HER. Loosing her cool Mai tossed the medicine in her own mouth and planted her lips on his. Forcing his lips open Mai let the medicine out from behind her clenched teeth and into his mouth. She didn't move till he swallowed and when she did she was reluctant to. Turning on her heel Mai stomped out of the room.

"YO! How are ya Mai?" Bou-san asked entering the office.

"Pissed. Lin acted like a freaking two year old. He's sick and wouldn't take some god-damned medicine I offered him. I had to force it into his mouth. He even stuck his tongue out at me!" Mai threw a file from her desk and sat on top of it. Crossing her legs Mai looked at Bou-san with, what he thought was, and evil glint in her eyes. "I added a sleeping pill in there. Would you help me carry him to that couch over there Bou-san?"

"Okay. But wont he be mad when he wakes up?"

"He won't wake up till I want him too. That pill can last up to three days. All I have to do is shake his shoulder and he'll wake up but if we don't say 'Lin wake up' he'll stay asleep. It's something Ayako-cahn made for an occasion like this." Standing up Mai walked to Lin's office to see his head down on the desk. Laughing she grabbed him under one arm while Bou-san grabbed the other. They managed to get him to the couch as Ayako walked in the door.

"Ah you used that didn't you?" She asked walking to a closet to grab a pillow and blanket.

"Yes. He acted like a two year old. God, and I thought he was the most mature of all of us. Ah it is so hard to carry someone in a skirt!" She yawned when they set him on the couch. "Damn it must of swallowed some medicine too.

**~END OF MAI'S SHIFT~**

"Hey Lin-san, wake up!" Mai said shaking his shoulders. Slowly his eyes opened and he shot up.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. Slumping he grabbed his head and looked up at Mai, "What the hell did you give me? It feels like I have a hang over or something."

"Sleep medicine. Naru left for the day and said you were not to go to his house till you were better so he stuck me with taking care of you. Get your coat, looks like your sleeping over at my place." Mai walked out the door and down the steps to wait for him. He had coughed very little while he had slept; that, she was glad for. Looking up to the door she saw Lin walking out. He was shaky on his legs and could barely hold the keys in his hand. Walking to him she grabbed the keys from his hands and helped him down the stairs and to his car's passenger seat.

"I can't believe you acted like a two year old Lin-san! That was so not appreciated." Mai said climbing into the driver seat.

"Neither was the medicine. I was fine. I've had it worse and made it without medicine before." He retorted staring at the road. "Don't crash my car."

"I'm not stupid Lin. I know how to drive. And you better get used to medicine if I'm around when you're sick. I told Naru to call me every time you were sick and insisted on coming to work."

"Do you still live in your one room apartment?"

"Yes. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed. Don't you dare argue with me. It's my house and my couch is way to small for you."

"Okay. God I'm still tired. How strong is that stuff?"

'It can last up to three days. But don't worry once you eat it will ware off. I swallowed some while giving it to you so I had to eat something unless I wanted to wake up with someone staring up my skirt."

"Yeah wouldn't want that would ya, especially if it was Naru." His voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Yes it would have. I would only let one man do that and Naru is not the one."

His interest peaked at this. "Who would that one man be, might I ask?"

"Oh that easy. It's… Wait, no no no no I won't tell you. I'm not that stupid.

"Come on please Mai. I'm sick. Don't be mean to me."

'No you'll either get mad or make fun of me!" Mai said as she pulled up to he apartment.

"No I won't. Now please tell me Mai."

"Fine… It's… You…" Mai whispered and turned her head away from him. Lin sat there shocked, staring at her. Slowly he started laughing that quickly turned into a coughing fit. Once he calmed down he got out of the car and fallowed Mai to her apartment and was told to sit on the couch while she made tea with honey in it.

'Wow, she can't tell it's just allergies? Oh well Guess she'll find out tomorrow. OUCH!" Mai heard what her was saying and 'tripped' spilling the tea on him.

"Sorry Lin. Hmmm I wonder if I have allergy medicine somewhere. Ah my medicine cupboard. Can you take Cloratab?

"Yeah."

"Okay be right back!" She skipped off to her bathroom and emerged with a pill un her hand along with a glass of water. "Here you go. Hopefully your allergies won't bother you anymore."

"Thanks." Taking the pill Lin looked to see it was after nine. "Naru never lets you off early anymore does he?"

"Nope. I always work till nine or so. I hate it even though he gives me a dinner brake I don't have a non-existent personal life. And I'd really like to hang out with friends and date and have my first time and all that stuff. But looks like that'll never happen. Especially since who I like doesn't like Japanese."

Lin got the hint and stood up walking towards her. "Mai I'm not that stupid. I know who you mean and I like one Japanese woman."

"Who?" Mai turned towards him quickly.

"You," Lin said leaning down to give her a kiss. Gently at first then it turned into something more passionate and powerful. "So do you want to date me?" Not able to anything more Mai just nodded her head. "Where's your room?" Pointing to the right Mai felt him grab her hand and drag her to her room. This was going to be the best night she ever had. She could just tell.

* * *

R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

_I got a request for a M version so I just added on to it. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

_"You," Lin said leaning down to give her a kiss. Gently at first then it turned into something more passionate and powerful. "So do you want to date me?" Not able to anything more Mai just nodded her head. "Where's your room?" Pointing to the right Mai felt him grab her hand and drag her to her room. This was going to be the best night she ever had. She could just tell._

"Lin-san? What's going on?" Mai asked as she was dragged into her room.

"Paying you back for the sleeping medicine." Lin said drawing her closer. "But I wont be mean about it." He said his lips grazing hers as he spoke. "But one question. Are you a virgin?"

Tensing up Mai realized her hunch was right. Relaxing once again she smiled shyly and nodded her head.

"That's all I need to know. " Lin said capturing her in another passionate kiss.

Walking backwards Mai felt her legs hit into the foot of her bed. Dragging Lin with her Mai sat and then laid down on her bed, her hands exploring Lin's upper body through his shirt. Breaking the kiss Lin pulled Mai's shirt over her head and smiled at her black lace bra. Not what he expected from his childish co-worker. As Lin placed his hand over her breast Mai sat up some and began tugging Lin's shirt from his pants. With that task completed Mai began unbuttoning his shirt and taking in every inch of skin she exposed. Pushing the material off his shoulders Mai looked up to see Lin's eyes had darkened more than she had ever seen them and knew if they didn't hurry she was going to be in a lot of pain for the next few days. Slipping her hands down his torso Mai settled to working on the button on his slacks.

Fallowing Mai's lead Lin reached down and grabbed the hem of her skirt. After allowing her to unzip his pants Lin used his free hand to push her hands away from him. Pulling her skirt down he lingered for a minute to silently admire her body. Her curves were in all the right places, her breasts just the right size, and her eyes showing desperation. Smiling Lin stood to kick his shoes and pants to the side then climbed up her again his hand going behind her back to unclasp her bra. When she was free of the confining object Lin leaned down and began playing with her nipples with his mouth. He ran his tongue in a circle before gently biting down earning a quiet moan from Mai. Smiling he switched sides and gave the other nipple the same treatment. Reaching down Lin's hand slipped under her panties and gently massaged her womanhood.

Gasping at having his hand down there Mai let her hands travel down his body to stop at the hem of his boxers. Looking into his eyes Mai begged for permission. When Lin nodded his head Mai slipped her hand in his boxers and grasped his manhood. Her eyes growing wide as Lin started expertly moving his fingers within her she began to move her hand up and down his shaft. With each passing second Mai grew closer to her first real orgasm, but just as she was about to come Lin removed his hand. Whimpering Mai looked up as she felt Lin remove her hand from his boxers. Smiling Lin reached once again for his pants and pulled his wallet out to set on the nightstand. Pulling her panties down her legs Lin watched as she struggled to decide whether or not to do the same with his boxers. Finally making a decision Mai brought her hands back to Lin's boxers and slowly pulled them down. Taking in the sight before her Mai swallowed and laid back down. Reaching over to the nightstand Lin pulled a condom out and ripped it open. Slipping it on Lin settled himself between Mai's legs and hesitated.

"Are you completely sure you want to do this Mai?" Lin asked hoping the answer was yes. Even if it wasn't he wouldn't mind, he knew how important a girl's virginity was to them.

"Yes Lin I'm sure. Please." Mai said putting her arms around Lin's neck. Pulling his head down Mai kissed him as hard as she could. Smiling into her kiss Lin gently pushed in until he felt her tense up. Stopping Lin held still gently running his hand threw her hair till she felt she was ready.

With a nod Mai gently moved her hips up to let him know she was ready now. Taking her hint Lin started moving in and out slowly so as not to hurt her anymore than he had. Mai began getting impatient and moved her hips a bit fast trying to get him to move faster without having to voice her wants. Taking the hint Lin picked up the pace but slowed down once more just to tease Mai. Whimpering Mai tried to get him to move faster but Lin held down her hips.

"Tell me what you want." Lin said his voice husky.

"Faster. Please," Mai moaned out. Obeying her wish Lin once again picked up the pace to her liking.

Mai knew she was close when she felt her stomach tighten. Breathing shallow Mai's vision turned black once she hit her orgasm. Screaming Lin's name Mai arched her back and gripped Lin's shoulders. Shortly fallowing Mai Lin felt himself slipping as well and groaned as he felt himself come.

"Mai? Are you okay?" Lin asked seeing her eyes drifting closed.

"Yes, I don't think I have ever felt this loved." Mai said smiling softly.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way," Lin said standing up, "I'll be right back."

Nodding her head Mai crawled under the covers and turned on her side. Just as she was drifting to sleep Mai felt the bed dip and Lin settle in next to her.

"Who knew my allergies would be what got me close to you." Lin whispered as Mai drifted to sleep, a smile on her face.


End file.
